My Last Romance
by BEAUTELLiGENT
Summary: Would you rather have bad times with your loved one, than forced good times with someone you don't even care about? Would you rather have a dreary life, than to live without the one reason why you're still living?


_**A/N: **__Please tell me what you think of this oneshot. It took me only a few minutes to write. :3 Forgive the OOC-ness. :3_

_--_

_**Disclaimer: **__Haruna Nagashima and all other characters from High School Debut or KouKou Debut are owned, copy-written and trademarked by Kawahara Kazune._

_--_

**PREFACE**

My name is Haruna Nagashima. I am young. I am strong. Though a lot of things made me hurt, I'm still a happy person. I laugh at shallow jokes, and small things like cakes and cards still never fail to make me smile.

I am forced to get engaged to my childhood friend, Hiro Takahashi.

My life has been a rough ride lately. My boyfriend, or my so called, "ex" boyfriend refused to fight for me against my parents. I'm not saying he's weak. I just thought he could have done a little better for me.

--

It's my wedding day. The way I pictured it when I was young, was different. I was expecting it to be magical. A day I will never ever forget. A day I will forever feel excited about. Instead, it was lonely, and I felt incomplete. My stomach aches from all the days I've been skipping meals, and my eyes hurt from all the crying.

Although inside, I felt like I was a mess, things were different from the outside. I've never looked so beautiful before. My dress was perfect, my face was flawless. I see all the changes. I used to have short hair that never reached my shoulders. Now, I have long wavy hair that almost reached my waist. I used to look awfully childish and used to be someone who lacked sex appeal. Now, I work for a modeling agency and became a role model for girls.

Things were almost perfect. Almost.

"Haruna. It's time for you to go." My best friend Mami says, helping me with my dress.

I walked out of the room, still unsure. I like Hiro. He was with me ever since we were only kids. It's been almost 16 years from the first time we've met each other. We could be the perfect couple. From first love, to the last.

The atmosphere around me felt ruined. Even if it was beautiful, it wasn't anything special, in fact, it was practically nothing for me.

Walking down the aisle, I felt all the regret and all the walls that blocked our love. Yoh wasn't someone who could give me everything I wanted, but he was what I thought was perfect for me. I used to imagine myself being with him. Living with him for the rest of my life was all that I needed. The strength I am having right now comes from him. I was contented. My only hope was maybe somehow, he'll come and get me.

There was nothing else that filled my mind. I walked slowly, still hoping for him to show up. My real prince charming.

The music played. My heart beats faster as the piano sang. I swallowed big gulps a couple of times. I wasn't swallowing regret. I was swallowing the ugly truth. The people around me smiled, and somehow helped me endure. It wasn't going to help me for long though. I stared at the people in front of me. They were proud. They were happy, but I wasn't.

To my surprise, they were all there. Asaoka. He looks at me with a smile. It made me remember the bumpy rides he caused while Yoh and I were in high school. Beside Asaoka was a gorgeous woman. Mami. She also looked different now. I was proud. We went through so much together. Next to her was Fumiya. He's even taller now. When I looked at him, I wanted to know what he's thinking. He was the first guy I fell in love with in high school.

The last person I saw was Asami. Yoh's little sister. She was the most beautiful one there. Her eyes were half full of tears. She was trying to be happy. It was for me. She tried to force herself to smile, but somehow, she just couldn't. It's probably because she'd rather see her brother at the end of the aisle and not someone who wasn't meant for me.

I felt the huge lump in my throat again. From then on, I noticed the outside of the church windows. Everything was in gray. The rain poured as I took my tiny steps towards the altar. From then on, I started to cry. My tears trickled down slowly as I felt my eyes getting hot. It then started to streak all over my face.

My walk came to a stop.

Pain started to climb up my head, my chest, and my whole body. I was tired. I didn't deserve this. Hiro didn't deserve me. I glanced down, feeling the guilt of what I was going to leave.

The flowers I held dropped. I let go of it. I closed my hands into balls of fists. My fingernails pierced my skin as I clenched hard. I heard people gasping and whispering out loud.

What is she doing? They're probably thinking. Is she insane?

I didn't care. I don't care anymore. If we continue this wedding, everyone is going to regret it. I glanced down, frustrated of what I've already started, or somehow ended.

This selfishness I regained. It's unforgiveable. Although they may say that I am a brat, this was for the better. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Not now, not even in the future. I was born to love, not to get hurt, nor to love someone I can't even force myself to imagine being with for the rest of my life.

I had someone else in mind. Someone else's name was carved inside my heart. It was Yoh.

The environment became an awkward place to just stand on. I was crying while looking down on my feet. The music stopped playing, everyone started wondering.

I looked up, looked around then stared at the altar.

Suddenly, the church doors banged as they opened. A man in a shirt and jeans came in, soaking wet. His eyes were red and his hair was a mess. He clenched his hands as tight as mine.

It was Yoh. He looked awful. He looked at me with such deadly eyes. Eyes that showed me hurt and sorrow. Eyes that told me, "Come back to me."

"I can't do it." My voice cracks, "I'm sorry."

I broke Hiro's heart, but I knew I was mending mine.

I turned to Yoh, and then turned to Hiro.

"If I marry you, we'll both regret it."

Yoh ran up to me and grabbed my hand. Everyone was too in shock to say a thing. My father scratched his head in confusion, in annoyance. My mother forced a smile, and shed a teardrop.

We ran. The two of us ran out of the church, into the rain. From then on, we kept running. I didn't know where we were going, yet I didn't care. We were together. It was all okay.

I imagined their reactions back in the church. Some may be confused, some may be amused, some, happy.

It didn't matter to me if Yoh couldn't be the man everyone else wanted me to be with. All that I ever wanted in a guy, was within Yoh. For me, there was no other reason to let him go anymore.

He may not be my first ever love, but I know. He will always be my last romance.

--

_**A/N: **__So how was it? Was it a yay? Was it a boo? Whahehehe. :3 _

_Support the __**Frog Princess, **__and rock even harder. :3_


End file.
